emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 6976 (18th September 2014)
"At the hospital, Noah's account of seeing Megan with the bottle of wine appears extremely incriminating; Aaron does his best to ignore Ross, who is determined to cause trouble; and Alicia plays Cupid for Leyla. (TV Times synopsis) __TOC__ Plot Charity and Declan are worried about Noah, who has been admitted to hospital. Pete returns Charity's car keys to Debbie. Chas rushes in and breaks up their discussion with news about Noah and the three rush off to the hospital. Leyla tries to sneak out of Holdgate Farm but is caught by Megan. She covers that she's dropping off a CD for Priya and is awkward as Megan confides in her about Noah and worries about Jai. Dr Lennon explains that Noah's condition is improving slightly but he has had an allergic reaction to a pesticide. Colin agrees to meeting Leyla when David explains that Alicia is trying to set him up on a blind date. Debbie flips when Charity ponders if Sam could have been responsible for leaving pesticide lying around and almost reveals Charity's abortion lies to Declan in her rage. Throwing the car keys from Pete on the floor, she walks out disgusted with her mother. Aaron does his best to ignore Ross in The Woolpack, who is determined to cause trouble. Noah wakes up and informs Charity about seeing Megan with the wine. Cain warns James to persuade Ross to leave Aaron alone. Debbie thanks Pete for the lift to the hospital and asks if they can give their relationship another go but he is adamant he does not want to. Leyla is unimpressed with Alicia's attempts to set her up and bluntly tells Colin where to go. James tries to persuade Ross to visit his cousin Tom in America for a while until he's grieved properly for Donna and offers him money on the condition that he'll return. Ross turns him down thinking he's trying to get rid of him permanently. Charity becomes suspicious that Megan was trying to poison her. Leyla tells Alicia that she's been seeing someone but they've split up before it even got properly started. Bob catches Ross at Donna's grave and sees him in a new light as he realises they were in a relationship together. He tries to convince him that Donna would have wanted him to be happy. Declan tries to make Charity see that her belief that Megan is trying to kill is ludicrous but Charity is convinced and tells Declan she is scared and wants Megan locked up. Cast Regular cast *Noah Macey - Jack Downham *Charity Macey - Emma Atkins *Declan Macey - Jason Merrells *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Alicia Metcalfe - Natalie Anderson *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Priya Sharma - Fiona Wade *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Aaron Livesy - Danny Miller *James Barton - Bill Ward *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw Guest cast *Colin - Scott Dyet *Dr Lennon - Ben Warwick Locations *Mulberry Cottage - Living room and kitchen *The Woolpack - Public bar and backroom *David's - Shop floor *Dale View - Living room/kitchen *Butler's Farm - Farmhouse kitchen and rear hallway *Holdgate Farm - Hallway/stairs and kitchen *Home Farm - Hallway/dining room and sitting room *Hotten General Broadcasts and viewing figures Broadcasts The United Kingdom broadcast of this episode went out on ITV, ITV HD, STV and UTV simultaneously at 8.00pm. A catch-up broadcast occurred at 9.00pm on ITV+1. The Republic of Ireland broadcast also aired at 8.00pm. Viewing figures ITV overnight figures revealed that 5,200,000 viewers watched the 8.00pm broadcast live, receiving a 25.5% share. A further 219,000 watched the 9.00pm broadcast on ITV+1 with a share of 1.1%. Category:2014 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes